1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-332332 discloses a connector that has a housing formed with cavities for receiving terminal fittings. A lock is formed in each cavity for resiliently locking and retaining the terminal fitting. A retainer accommodating hole opens in an outer wall of the housing that is opposite the wall where the locks are formed. A retainer can be accommodated into the retainer accommodating hole to achieve redundant locking of the terminal fittings. The retainer is joined integrally to the housing by a hinge at the opening edge of the retainer accommodating hole, and can swing with the hinge as a support. Thus, the number of parts can be reduced as compared to the case where the retainer is formed separately. The retainer is accommodated into the retainer accommodating hole in the deforming direction of the locks.
The cavities of a connector often are arranged in the deforming direction of locks, and the above-described retainer that is swung about the hinge can be used with such a connector. However, the retainer then is advanced into the retainer accommodating hole in the deforming direction of the locks and in the arranged direction of the cavities.
The above-described retainer that is swung around the hinge for advancement into the retainer accommodating hole has a substantially fan-shape with a radius equal to a distance between the opening edge of the retainer accommodating hole at a side where the hinge is formed and the opening edge at a side opposite to the side that has the hinge-formed side when viewed in a direction intersecting the deforming direction of the locks to prevent an end of the retainer from getting caught by the opening edge of the retainer accommodating hole.
Thus, the positions of the retainer in the respective cavities gradually change at each stage of the cavities due to the substantially fan-shape of the retainer. As a result, engaging portions of the terminal fittings with the retainer must be at different positions depending on the stage at which the terminal fittings are arranged. This is not practical.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a connector and corresponding connector assembly having an improved construction in which cavities are arranged in the resiliently deforming direction of locking portions.